Ice Champions: There's more behind it than first place
by melody5671234
Summary: ( Based off Imagine Ice Champions, the characters are a little older) Yuna is a young girl aiming to place in the Grand World Prix, but her competitors aren't going to let her pass by that easily. While she travels the world she is introduced to new people including some who have taken a liking to her. Suddenly she isn't competing just to win the Grand Prix anymore.
1. Chapter 1

I took a deep breath and tried to calm my pounding heart. The ice was cold but the lights were dangerously hot. The crowd died down and there was a moment of silence before the music started. Now was my chance to shine.

 _Heeeey ya_

 _Do your thang honey!_

My smile flashed on and I gave them my sassiest look as I swayed my hips and raised my hands. Then I was off.I pushed my legs to pick speed while keeping the grace. I did a series of transitions before heading into my foot work sequence. I made sure to keep my smile plastered on my face and to keep my knees bent. With one last turn I spun out and moved onto my next element.

 _I could feel it from the start,_  
 _Couldn't stand to be apart._  
 _Something about you caught my eye,_  
 _Something moved me deep inside!_  
 _Don't know what you did boy but_  
 _You had it and I've been hooked ever since._  
 _I told my mother, my brother, my sister and my friend_  
 _I told the others, my lovers, both past and present tense._

 _Everytime I see you everything starts making sense._

Lining up as well as I could I reached far back and dug my toe pick into the ice before launching myself into the air.

One . . . Two . . .

I landed my double toe loop then quickly spun into my flying camel spin. The crowd roared over the music and continued to make me push through the rest of my routine.

 _Ain't no other man, can stand up next to you_  
 _Ain't no other man on the planet does what you do_ _  
_ _You're the kinda guy, a girl finds in a blue moon._  
 _You got soul, you got class._

 _You got style with your bad ass - oh yeah!_

I stopped and popped out my hip out, giving the audience a wink. I had to sell it to get into the Grand Prix. I had to do something I normally wouldn't do and that's exactly what I was doing. I normally was a slow and graceful type of girl, but the spunky stuff wasn't all that bad.

I wound myself up for my last spin and pushed. I waited for a spilt second to balance then went into into my sit spin before standing up and giving a whip of my hair and giving my final pose. As quickly it all started I found myself surprised how fast the end of the routine came. I gave the audience one last bow before leaving the ice.

" Yuna that was amazing. You nailed it all."  
I smiled at coach and slipped my arms into my jacket, holding it close. Time seemed to freeze the moment I saw my score. My heart skipped a beat and my breath hitched in my throat. All I could remember was Coach and I screaming and hugging each other. As we bounced for joy all I could think was I had done it. I made it into the Grand Prix.

* * *

" Hey what's up Yuna?"  
I smiled as I pulled my skates out of my bag and handed it to Hibiki.  
" I'm just here to check up on everyone before we leave tomorrow and to get my skates sharpened." I say happily.  
" 1/2 inch?"  
" You betcha."  
He nodded and walked to begin to sharpen my skates. While I waited I began to look through the few clothes he sold in his shop. My eyes shifted and landed a pair on dance skates.

" Are you staying here?" I asked as I looked them.  
" I'm going to travel along with you all to make some business in the rest of my shops, as well as Hiroshi and Mao."

I nodded with my happiness still shining through. Mao was the boutique owner just next door and Hiroshi was the owner of a cd store next to hers.  
He walked out back out and set my skates down.

" Planning on doing pair skating afterwards?" He asked as he spotted me looking at the pair. My thumb ran across the leather as I thought.

" I'm not sure. I can do the footwork but I don't have a partner."

" I'm sure you will find the right guy. Who knows, maybe you were meant to do pair skating instead of solo skating."

" That's what my mom always said." I say as I take my skates and place them back into my bag. " Well I have to go home and pack. I'll make sure to drop by all your shops and see you."

* * *

I stood and hulled my luggage out of the back of the bus then waited on the side walk. I starred mindlessly at sidewalk while I waited for the rest of them to unload the rest of the luggage. It was still dark out. It was the time we should be sleeping, not getting ready to board a plane.

" You tired too?"  
I looked up at Momoka. She smiled tiredly down at me.  
" I think we all are."

I glanced over at Dai as he helped Miki pull her luggage down. The dark circles under his eyes couldn't be hidden behind his smile.  
" All right skaters! Lets go!"  
We all moaned and followed behind Coach Saito. Ok everyone but her was tired.

Once we checked in out luggage we waited in line for security. I pulled off my sweater and kicked off my flipflops, leaving me in my shorts, tanktop and light scarf. While I waited I talked to Kauro, my best friend. She had been smart and just stayed in her pajamas. Despite my attempt to dress at such an early hour I had thrown my hair up and my makeup was poorly done, much like the rest of the girls. It was clear we simply didn't care.

I stepped through security and waited for my bags to come through. Once everything was within reach I threw my shoes back on as well as my sweater before catching up with the group. At our gate the rest of the skaters who had flew to compete for preliminaries waited as well. They all looked like they were in the same shape as we were especially they had to deal with the changing time zones.

While everyone had gone off to grab some snacks I stayed and watched the bags. I was too tired to go a step further. Last night my mind was drowning with thoughts. What was going to happen in the Grand Prix? What about what Hibiki had said? Maybe I was meant to do pair skating, but that meant I needed a partner and picking a partner was a stressful thing to do. It had to be someone you trusted with your life, literally. They had to be someone you enjoyed being around and perhaps even love at one point in time.

I hadn't thought I'd be so hungry when I began to board the plane. Luckily we were in first class so drinks and food was free. Until then I'd keep myself occupied.

I stepped up to the plane and waited to step in, touching the shell with my fingers for good luck. Then the line moved and I continued on. Once I found my seat I put my bag up in the storage and my purse under the seat in front of me. I sat down in my seat and relaxed. Unlike coach there was only two seats in first class. Next to me was Sho, across the aisle was Kauro, who had a blanket in her lap and prepared to sleep after the plane took off and served breakfast. Just like her. Beside her in the window seat was Mako. She was very young, only in Jr. High. But don't let that throw you off, her skating skills were amazing. In front of me was Momoka, who was watching a movie the airplane provided. She was always so happy and cheerful, even without her boyfriend being near her. To see the two so deeply in love made me happy but at the same time a little sad. I hadn't been blessed to find someone like that quite yet. Next to her was Miki, who was listening to her music and looking out the window. She was the oldest out of us all as well as one of my top competitors. We both were strong with grace and it was always a constant competition on who could be even a little more graceful. Up next to Coach was Dai. Sadly he had hurt himself by pushing himself too hard and couldn't compete, but he promised once he was well he would join.

" Here you go, one strawberry smoothie, no banana. "  
The sudden coldness pressing into my arm made me jump.  
" I'm sure that the whole damn plane can hear your stomach growling. It'll hold you off until we can get some food."

I went to reach for it, my stomach growling again when he pulled it back.  
" Ah, ah, no thank you Sho?"  
I glared into his crimson eyes. Sho and I were childhood friends, our lives wouldn't even exist without the other. It was a relationship to cherish, but it also meant he knew how to be a pain in the ass.

" Thank you Sho." I said sarcastically. He smirked and went to give it back before stealing a sip. I took my smoothie into my hands and sat there for a moment. He looked at me confused and it gave me the chance to steal a sip of his own.  
Before he could say anything the plane jerked and we began to head to take off. I took another sip of my drink and couldn't help but smile. I remembered when he would call them 'Yuna specials' because everywhere we went there would only be strawberry banana so I'd always have to make a special order.

I sat back and enjoyed the space of the first class seats. While we took off I talked to Sho about our programs and how much he had improved. His speed had increased tremendously since his last performance.

" I'm aiming to be your equal." He explained. " You've always been ahead of me, even when we were little. One day I won't be behind you any more."

I opened my mouth to speak when the flight steward came up to take our order for breakfast. I didn't even have a chance to say I had no doubts in him.


	2. Chapter 2

I stepped out of the airport and was blinded by the sun. I held my hand up and peered through, finding myself taken back. America was absolutely beautiful. The skies were blue, the greenery was lively and bright. We had landed in Rhode Island and if this was beautiful I could only imagine what the rest of it would look like.

" Alright kids! The shuttle is here."  
We all nodded wordlessly, except this time in awe rather than with a lack of energy. We all piled our suitcases together before piling ourselves into the shuttle. We all took a seat and peered out the windows. I had never seen us all so quiet before. The scenery was amazing. Trees were everywhere, the smell of the beach crisp in the air.

It wasn't long to our hotel. Today was our day to look around and rest before starting up with practice tomorrow so we wasted no time going up to our rooms to drop off our luggage and coming back down stairs.

" Where do we want to go first?" Momoka asked first. She had fixed herself up like the rest of us had done. But by the bikini that was peeking out of her shirt I could guess she wanted to go the the beach. But then again I was guilty as well considering I had mine on as well.  
" Could we go into the shops?" Miki asked with calm yet excited smile.  
" Then we can go for a walk on the beach." I suggested. We all nodded and walked out the front hotel door.

The salt was thick in the air as we walked along the stores. Even Sho and Dai were enjoying themselves. Then we walked down to the beach where I noticed Dai sitting in the sand instead of running in and out of the water with the rest of us.  
" Dai what's wrong?" I asked as I knelt in front of him.  
" My ankle started to hurt so I have to take it easy." He explained with a forced smile.

I paused for a moment and thought.  
" I hear salt water is good for bruises and wounds." Miki stated as she walked up to us. " Maybe you should at least stick your ankle in it."

He looked up at her and a sparkle flickered across his eyes.

" I suppose I could give it a try."

She smiled and helped him up to his feet before slowly walking him down to the water. I watched him jump slightly and say 'that's cold' before laughing nervously. When he smiled that same sparkle that flickered across his was now in hers. All I could do was watch and be happy for both of them.

* * *

I finished lacing up my skates and gave a quick bend in my knees before stepping out onto the ice. As I skated around for my warm up lap I began to see some knew faces. A young boy, around Sho's age, with blond hair and stunning blue eyes. Another two boys were a little older than me, with a thick accent and one with glasses. There were also some new girls as well including a snobby blonde who continuously tried to cut in front of me.

" Yuna just focus on yourself alright? Go head and warm up your jumps."

I nodded and listened to Coach Saito. Ignoring the girl, I turned and did a handful of waltz jumps before going through my single loops, axels then finally going to my double jumps. With a land of my double loop I transitioned into a flying camel.

I was more of an all around skater, not really exceeded in one area more than the other. But if you really wanted to be specific footwork did come easiest to me, spins the hardest. I was behind on my spins, I could do a butterfly or axel sit spin or something insane like a beilman spine. Which meant I had a lot of power rather than an extraordinary sense of balance and I needed to use that power to make up that lack of talent i had in spins.

This program we had decided to pick something more graceful since that was my strongest suit. I had to go into this competition head strong and with a solid base. But at the same time I had still enjoyed the upbeat pace from my last performance so we chose ' The Dance' by Charlotte Martin as my song. There would have be a lot of foot work and emotion which also meant a lot more training to have the power behind it all.

Coach turned and plugged in my music, the rest of the skaters moving towards the edge of the rink so I had room to skate. Taking a slow breath I readied myself and waited.

* * *

They all heard the rip of her skates as she hit each edge in her foot work. They all had to admit they never would have expected it from her. Her name was never famous, never heard or spoken of until the preliminaries. Even at that they still couldn't picture what she looked like when her name was mentioned. Now they knew they would have to.

Her name is Yuna. Eighteen years of age, born on December twenty fourth. Dark hair with light, natural chestnut highlights. She had light hazel eyes as well with matching pale skin. Strong point, footwork, weak point, spins.

They all took notes of her as she continued on. Yuna reached back and lifted herself up into the air. She landed too much on a curve and fell. But as fast as she fell she was right back up and onto her next move.

She was quick and didn't let a second go to waste. Her grace was powerful but sometimes she would falter and would let her smile slip from her lips from concentrating too much. She finished with her chest heaving. She also needed to work on increasing her cardio. But as she stepped off the ice and put on her jacket everyone knew she was one to watch out for.

* * *

I turned and pulled on the door and stepped into the mall. Stepping into a boutique, I kept my promise of visiting all the shops as I traveled.

" Yuna you have to try that on!" Kauro cried as she walked up behind me.  
I looked down at the fabric of a dress that had caught my eye. The deep blue fabric flowed wonderfully and it seemed to be my size, except for the price tag.  
" I can't afford this." I mumbled sadly.

" You should still try it on!"

" You should do it Yuna." Mao smiled as she stepped out from the counter. Her hair was short and her dress the colors of the flag, cheesy but it was her.  
I looked at it again. It truly was beautiful.  
" I actually just picked that dress up in a different color."  
I looked up and spotted a young man, the same one with the thick accent from the rink earlier that day. His hair was so dark it almost seemed blue and his eyes were full of romance.

" I think that it would look wonderful on you. Oh, excuse me for butting in so rudely. Ciao!"

He smiled with a small wave before leaving the store.

" Who was that?" I blinked. Kauro was so red and bursting with excitement I thought she'd pass out.  
" That's Sergio! The Italian skater and trend setter on the ice. He had such an amazing taste in clothing, it's insane. He was probably here picking out something for his girlfriend. I'm so jealous!" Her smile disappeared from her lips as she stated the last part.  
" Don't you have a boyfriend waiting for you back at home Kauro?" I teased as I began to walk back towards the dressing room.  
" I do. But I'm just saying, if I were single, I'd pick him."

I rolled my eyes and shut the curtain before slipping on the dress.  
" He's apart of the three Princes." She continued through the curtain.  
" Three Princes?" I echoed as I removed my top.  
" Yea. There is Klaus from Germany, then Francois from France and finally, Sergio from Italy. They are all so amazing, it's insane."  
The fabric slipped over my head and fell to the floor. I decided that if I won that I'd spend the money and buy it for myself, right now I needed to save my money for skating.

" I bet they were the ones that I saw this morning at the rink." I responded as I took off the dress. Now I thought about it, they did sort of look like princes . . .

" Maybe you will catch one of their eyes!" She continued as I put the dress away, waved bye to Mao and walked into Hiroshi's music shop.  
" I highly doubt that." I continue as I hold the door open for her. " They will make Sho really push himself."  
" Who will make me push myself?"

I jumped at his voice. I looked up and spotted Sho standing in front of me with his arms crossed. His smile was still cocky as usual.  
" What are you doing here?" I asked. He shrugged in attempt to play cool.  
" He's homesick. So he wanted some music." Hiroshi cut in. Sho's face flared up in anger and embarrassment. Now that he mentioned it, I was pretty homesick myself.

" You too?" I asked gently. His blush swept from his face and he let his shoulders fall in defeat. I heard him mumble a 'yea' before I reached for the cd in his hand.  
" I love this band!" I gasped.  
" Wow who knew you actually had _good_ taste in music?"  
Now it was my turn for my anger to flare. Why did he always have to be such an ass with his damn full-of-himself smile and comments?  
" Maybe I'll let you borrow it."  
" Wow who knew you could actually be _nice_." I teased back. His smiled widened from my comment. I couldn't help but role my eyes before turning and leaving the store. On my way back to the hotel I couldn't help but think of the Three Princes. . .

* * *

I finished tying up my shoes before throwing my hair up into a ponytail. I stood and went through my songs on my music player while going through my stretches. I scrolled through until I spotted Gone by Kelly Clarkson and put on my earphones before resuming what I was doing. My world faded, the noise ceased and suddenly it was just me and my music.

After I stretched I reached into my bag and pulled out my jump rope. Standing off to the side, I flung it over and jumped. By the time I was finished my heart was pounding and I was fighting for breath. I had only been doing it for a song and a half. I took a small break and took the moment to look around. There weren't many people here but I did see a few familiar faces. Mako was here as well the blonde girl and some boy. I cocked my head to the side in question. Why did that guy look so familiar?

I shrugged it off and moved onto doing some workouts for my core and upper body. I hovered into a plank before slowly lowering onto my forearms and going back up onto my hands. It wasn't long until I began to feel arms burning and shaking. All I could do was focus on my music and sing just under my breath to keep myself distracted.

Then a flash had broke my concentration.

I groaned and sat back on my knees, rubbing my eyes.  
" Are you Yuna? The one Momoka treats as a kid sister?"

I turned and spotted a man, perhaps in his mid thirties, lowering his camera and looking down at me. I stepped out and rose myself to my feet.

" Yes, who are you?" I asked as I tugged out my earphones out. He almost looked wounded at my words.

" I'm Henry, _the_ Henry. I'm a photographer of figure skaters. If you know anything about Momoka let me know. I hope I get to take pictures of you later." And with that he left. I stood and watched him walk out the gym door before turning to see if anyone else had just witnessed what I had. The boy began to walk up to me with his bag on his back. I hadn't realized how tall he was until he stood next to me.

" Henry isn't a bad guy, it's just he gives off the wrong impression sometimes." He started. I looked up into his eyes, which were absolutely gorgeous. Why did he look so familiar!  
" Thanks." I say with a small huff from trying to catch my breath. " I'm Yuna."

He wiped some glasses with a rag then placed them on. He was the guy from the rink!

" I'm Klaus, pleased to meet you." He spoke as he shook my hand. My jaw nearly dropped.

" As in the Three Princes?"

I wanted to smack myself for sounding so stupid. He let out a light laugh before nodding and placing his hands in his pockets.  
" That's right. Your last routine was amazing."

" Did you even see yours! You jumped as if it was nothing!"

" Yes, but it's your personality that the audience loves." He continued. I felt a blush spread on my cheeks at his compliments. It wasn't like I never heard them, I heard them all the time from Coach and my family and friends, but to hear it come out of the mouth of one of the Three Princes was something else. He let out another laugh and I felt myself unable to look up at him. Were all the Princes this good looking?

" I hope to see you soon Yuna. Don't push yourself alright?"

" I won't. I hope to see you too." I wasn't even sure he could hear my mumbling. He turned and walked out the door, leaving me standing there dumb founded. Why did I feel like this would be more than just a competition?


	3. Chapter 3

*I just wanted to say that the game is an anime based style, so that explains the odd colors of hair and eyes. I just wanted to put that out there before there was any confusion ^.^ *

The crowd held their breath they watched her take off. Her forest green dress sparkled against the light with each movement she did. Her eyes seemed to personally connect with them all, telling them all the story of the song. Her arms moved with grace but her legs counter-acted with power to push her down the rink in just a few strokes. She turned and came to a soft stop. She began to walk on her toe picks and held her hands out, acting like she was walking on a tightrope.

 _Inside my mouth I can hear all the voices that say do not lean over the ledge_

She continued on.

 _I shouldn't look down and I shouldn't have found that your lips I still taste in my head._

She reached out and spun, dipping down and barely grazed the ice with her finger tips before coming up and holding it high in the air. Her smile was back again andbright.

 _Raising my glass to the head of the class_

 _As she powers out steps one through ten_

 _Klaus watched her silently as she managed to land all her jumps and spins. Then the big footwork sequence came. The lyrics of the song died out and left just the music to lay out her beat._

Yuna took just a moment to steal a glance at the crowd. There at the edge of the rink everyone sat watching. She had been last, she had to make sure no one would forget her. The one person she wanted to make sure didn't forget her was Sarah, the annoying blonde that continued to belittle her. If it was competition she wanted then it was a competition she'd get. Yuna passed by the edge of the rink she stood at and hardened her glare for only just a second before going back to the desperate, heart broken look she had been going for the whole time.

Sho couldn't help but hold his breath as he watched her. He had seen her practice multiple times, the sequence wasn't easy. One moment she was twirling on her toe picks the next she was switching back and forth from edge to edge. And to finish a beautiful spiral

Yet another program finished with few flaws. No one knew how she did it, but she somehow managed it. Sarah felt her hands tighten into fists from anger as she stormed off. She couldn't help but glare at Yuna as she stepped off the ice and was greeted by her coach. Her score was 125.34 for both her short and long program, there was no way that little pest would beat her after her falter in her short program.

Sarah turned and held her breath as she watched Yuna's scores add up. 64.45 for her routine, 24.56 for artistic elements and zero points for penalties. All together it added up to 89.01 then add on her short program score -

The sounds of Yuna and her coach screaming made Sarah want to punch the glass right then and there. 127.89, two damn points! Two god damn points! How could she have lost at her own home rink!

* * *

I followed the trail in the park, enjoying the views Canada had to offer as well as working on my stamina. After my fall in my first program I knew I had to work on my stamina so it wouldn't happen again.

" Yuna!"  
I heard someone call my name and slowed down, which I was silently thankful for. I turned and spotted Francois waving at me from the bench he sat on. It had been just the other day when Mamoka introduced us in the museum. He was a sweetheart, unlike Sho. Whenever he saw me he always made an attempt to say hi and talk with me for while we could.  
" Hi Francois, are you out enjoying the scenery of Canada too?" I asked as I made myself comfortable next to him. He nodded holding out his sketch pad.

" Oui. I'm drawing Cocoa, one of Milk's pups that Mamoka had."

" I can see why you call her Cocoa." I smiled as I looked down at his drawing. Her fur was a chocolate brown, every hair perfectly drawn. I felt as if I could go out and touch her myself.

" I didn't know you could draw so beautifully." I gasp in aw as I took the pad and looked at it more closely.  
" It relaxes me and takes the stress away from the competition. I'd really enjoy trying to draw you if that is alright."  
I looked up at him and his bright blue eyes were shining as he smiled. I had never thought I'd ever be worth being a model for someone, let alone Francois.

" I'd love that." I smile back.

" Ah merci Yuna, that truly makes me happy." He continued before standing up,"I can't right now. I have to get going to practice, but I won't forget I promise."

" I know you won't. Good luck at practice Francois."

" Avoir!"

I wave back at him as I see him jog off. Once he was out of my sight I put back on my earphones and continued jogging to the cafe. I desperately needed some good comfort food to help finish fighting off this homesickness. So I jogged with my stomach rumbling and excited to eat. By the time I had gotten to the cafe I was sure I looked like a mess but I tried to straighten myself out to look decent.  
Once I was at my table I couldn't help but loose control as I flopped into my seat. My heart was pounding hard and it was getting hard to breath. So I began to take slow deep breaths and hold my head to calm down.  
" Are you alright Yuna?"  
I look up and saw Klaus peering down at me with worry.  
" Yea, just exhausted." I say with a weak smile. " Go ahead and sit if you'd like."  
Happiness flashed across his face for a brief moment before he pulled out a chair and sat down in front of me.

" I've been trying to work on my stamina. I've been jogging and eating some pickled pears but it doesn't seem to be working." I frowned. He took off his bag and set it in the seat next to him when the waiter came up to us. He calmly ordered a water and the waiter left us again.

" Germany has sauerkraut which is a pickled cabbage. Perhaps you should try some although it's very sour."  
" I'll have to try it. Until then would you like to try a pear? I have one with me in my bag." I continue as I reached into the small pack I brought with me. I handed him the pear across the table and watch him look at it out of curiosity before taking a bite. His nose scrunched and his lips puckered slightly. I couldn't help but laugh at his reaction.

" I know it's sour but no need to scrunch your face that much."

" Phew, so sour." He said as he picked up the water the waiter just set down and take a drink. " I'm guessing citrus acid?"  
" You sure do know a lot." I added in. He ran a hand through his plum colored hair.

" Here's a supplement I use. Take one before you sleep and you'll feel totally refreshed in the morning." He promised as he reached for a small bottle and handed it to me. I looked at the bottle for a moment then placed it in my bag.  
" Thank you, Klaus. I'll use it tonight."

He nodded and watched me for a moment , his emerald eyes locking onto me. I paused for only a brief second but not long enough for him to notice. I turned and started to talk to him again and before I knew it we had both ordered food and started laughing and joking over embarrassing things that had happened during skating then transitioned into school. The more I heard him talk the more I felt my respect grow for him. He was a lot more than he made himself out to be and that's how I felt everyone in this competition was.

* * *

Coach had given me the day off to rest and relax but I wasn't know to just is in my room all day. I wanted to go out and look around and visit everyone. So I headed towards Mao's boutique to stop in and see how she was doing, maybe even look for some ideas for my next routine. I stepped in and spotted Momoka holding two skirts in her hands.

" Yuna! Perfect timing, I need your help to pick out an outfit. Your sense in fashion is amazing." She said giving me a glance before going back to the skirts.  
" I wouldn't say it's amazing." I corrected as I fixed my purse strap and walked up to her. In her left was a skirt covered in flowers consisting of bright yellows, pinks, and blues. Something I wasn't surprised she would pick. Then I looked at her right and saw another skirt that had thick, horizontal black and white stripes. It was odd for her to choose it, it was more something I'd wear but I didn't doubt it wouldn't look amazing on her.

" I'd say that one." I start as I point to the right and looked around for a shirt." Then wear this to match."  
Momoka looked at the black crop-top I had picked out but then she finally nodded.  
" I love it!" She cheered as she placed the flowery skirt back and took the shirt from my hands.  
" You're taste is wonderful Yuna. Just like Sergio." Mao commented as she walked up to us. I went to open my mouth when Momoka beat me to it.  
" Speak of the devil."  
We all turned and saw Sergio's walk through the front doors. He looked around then he spotted us. He was so gentle, it was almost hard to believe he was the same man I saw perform in America. You would have never guessed that all that power would come from him.

" Ciao. Out doing some shopping?" He asked.

" Yea, Yuna just helped me pick out an outfit."  
" Well Yuna does have a strong fashion sense, so I'm sure she would pick out the right clothes for you Momoka."  
" You've certainly earned Sergio's respect. I would be honored to display an outfit picked out by you two." Mao spoke with enthusiasm. I didn't even have a chance to say a word until this moment.

" That sounds great." I rushed before anyone else had a chance to slip in front of me. I had expected a 'sure' or a ' of course' but never what I heard Sergio say.  
" I'd be honored to work next to Yuna."

He had said it so calmly too! As if we had been best friends or it was a normal thing. Mao's face lit up like a little kids and she showed us over to the bare mannequin in the window before leaving us to work. I wasn't able to entirely act like myself next to Sergio. Not because he was awkward or was rude but mainly because I felt so nervous I wouldn't be able to stand up to his expectations. So I let him pick out the bottoms first. Once I saw the simple black skirt he picked out my eyes instantly settled on a maroon sweater.  
" Then we could add a scarf." He added as he picked up a black scarf. I slowly began to relax and reached for a pair of black nylons, getting his approval. Once we somehow managed to get the items on the mannequin we also somehow fumbled with a pair of low brown boots to finish it off. When I looked stepped back and looked at it I couldn't help but feel a little pride swell in my chest. I wouldn't have thought about the scarf or those shoes had it not been for Sergio and might I say, it looked damn amazing.

" Manifique." He commented at the sight of it.  
" Oh big brother?"  
His head turned at the small voice. When I looked back I spotted a girl who was only a year or two younger than me but was significantly shorter. Her eyes landed on me and they hardened as solid as a rock. Her back straightened, her nose was stuck up into the air and suddenly she had this snobby demeanor about her.  
" What is it Gloria?" Sergio asked politely.

" I saw a dress I wanted." She stated simply. If looks could kill then I would have been slaughtered by the one she had just given me.  
" I just bought you one last week."

She frowned slightly but seemed to understand where he was coming from." Alright, I get it. But I still want you to look at it." She urged as she tugged at his hand. Sergio flashed me an apologetic look and I simply tiled my head in a motion to tell him to go. His eyes said 'thank you' as she began to tug him off.

" Caio Yuna."

" Caio."

Gloria shot me one last glare, not letting me out of her sight until she turned the corner. I wasn't sure what she hated about me but all I knew was that she hated my guts.


	4. Chapter 4

I walked into the rink and felt the cold blast across my cheeks, making me shiver. I needed to practice on my triple toe loop and have it prepared for my next competition as well as a new spiral. I couldn't waist my time going visiting the park anymore. I turned and spotted Kauro watching the rink intensely.

" Hey Kauro." I say as I walk up to her.

" Hey Yuna, look at all the stars on the ice today." She spoke excitedly as she went back to watching the ice.  
" Stars as in me?"  
We both and spotted Sho walking up in his skates. Kauro scrunched her nose slightly and shook her head. Despite him being full of himself I felt myself suppressing a smile.  
" No, I'm talking about the three princes!"

Sho crossed his arms and annoyance washed over his face." Who are these Three Princes?"

Kauro gladly began to talk about them." Well there is Sergio, of course. Then there's Francois, the french nobleman and finally the cool,might intellect of Klaus!"

" Wow those three are popular aren't they?" He asked with a sense of respect coming through his voice while watching Sergio pushing into a beautiful camel spin. Kauro almost seemed a little disrespected by his words.  
" What do you mean! Sergio has the Terrific Threesome- looks,style, and fashion sense. The whole shebang! Francois has a sensitive, artistic side and is as light as a cat on ice." She continued as Francois sped past us and landed a triple flip with ease. We all turned our heads and watched Klaus fix his glasses before taking off. " I don't care much for Klaus personally, because he's so aloof, but there's no doubt that he is the most brilliant skater."

I tensed as I watched him look behind him then step and launch. Four beautiful spins in the air followed by a strong landing. Brilliant didn't even seem like the right word.

" They must all have tons of fans." I added in as my eyes darted back over to Sergio.

" I'm going to become a star to rival them one day. You'll see." Sho spoke.  
" Sho, I'm sorry to say this but despite your amazing skill, you won't be able to. You need to have the face too, I'm afraid."  
His annoyance was back on his face again.  
" Just what do you mean by that?"

" Aw I think Sho has the cutest face in the world." I teased as I cupped his face and gave a squeeze. He glared at me, his cheeks puffy and squished. Kauro gave a laugh meanwhile Sho smacked my hand away. As soon as he turned and stepped on the ice I let my own laugh escape.  
Once I put my skates on I stepped onto the ice and did a handful of warmup of laps. My stomach knotted as I picked up my speed and reached back my leg. There was a pause, then I began to turn. With a smash I came crashing down on my hip and slid across the ice. I gave myself a second to catch my breath then hobbled to my feet. Pushing the pain away I turned and began to line up again. This time I had managed to complete all three turns but I landed too much on a curve and fell again. If I could just get over my fear and just go without pausing then I could get it, I know I could.

With my hip screaming in pain I skated it off and took a drink of water. Perhaps if I took a break then came back to it then I'd be alright. So I decided to focus on my spiral instead. The one I focused on was called a Ina Bauer. With one foot in the front facing towards the right and another behind you facing the right, it was a hard move to hit on an outside curve. But I knew if I could get it, it would add huge artistry points to my programs. I gave a nice entrance and hit my position. Once I felt sturdy and slowly began to pull back my shoulder, go on a curve and lay back. But I let myself grow scared and fell as I stepped out of it.

I sat there for a moment as I slid up against the wall. I gave a small sigh and laid my head back against the wall. Once the frustration left me I stood and tried again, this time without laying back. Surprisingly, I managed to pull it off. So now I tried again, leaning back this time. I managed to do it but it wasn't amazingly strong considering I still stumbled slightly once I tried to step out of it.

Since my pain in my hip started to ease up I went back into my jumps. I felt a pair of eyes lay on me as I readied myself but I ignored them.

Reach back, dig, lift and fall.

I got up and continued to do it again.

Reach back, dig, lift and fall.  
I still kept going, to the point where the rink was nearly empty.

Reach back, dig, lift and-.

My skate slipped out from underneath me and I fell yet again. I laid on my side with my hip beaten and abused. Tears began to build in my eyes and I closed my hands into soft fists, not caring how bad the coldness of the ice burned my skin. At this point my confidence had dropped and I had grown angry at myself for crying over being angry about not getting the jump, if that made any sense. I wanted to go to the hotel and rest my aches but I wanted to stay and keep trying. I wanted to cry but I wanted to be strong and not let this bad day get me down. I just wanted to be as strong as the others, I just wanted to succeed-

" Terrible."

I didn't even look up to see who it was. Whether it was Coach or one of the Three Princes or Momoka, I just wanted them to leave me alone.

" You think I don't know that?." I mumbled, feeling a tear slip down my cheeks. Surprisingly my voice was still even.

" So you expect to learn it by laying there?"

I moved my head slightly so I could see who I was talking to. Sho was crouched down next to me, his eyes filled with curiosity.

" Alright, then I guess I'll become better than the Three Princes by sitting here." He continued as he lowered himself onto the ice and sat next to me. He extended his legs and placed his gloved hands behind his back to support him.

" What do you want Sho?" I groaned as I laid my head back down.  
" Well considering I saw my best friend on the verge of tears, I wanted to help her."

" Shouldn't you be yelling at me? Telling me to get back up and do it again?"

" No." He stated simply. I looked back up at him confused. It was only then had I realized we were alone. " If you feel like you can't do it then you can't."

I felt more tears build up again.  
" Just go away Sho."

" Well you didn't let me finish. If you feel like you can't do it then you can't. But if you're willing to keep trying then I have no doubt in you."

" I've been trying for hours Sho, I'm not going to get it."

He stayed silent and for a moment I thought he had left. Then I felt a glove slip under my hand. I looked up and I saw him on his knees, his hands holding mine.  
" Come on, one last try."

I had been falling all this time, what was the pain in doing it one last time?

But as Sho gave me an actual smile, not a smart ass smirk, a true smile, I suddenly felt a little better. He helped me to my knees then to my feet.

" Take a deep breath and just relax." he instructed, still holding my hands. I did as he said and breathed in through my nose and out my mouth. He slowly began to skate backwards and tugged me to follow. We took a few laps around together. Our speed began to pick up and our movements began to synchronize.

" You feel better?" He asked as he glided backwards with ease. I said nothing but gave a nod. I truly did feel much better.

" Good, now step through your jump for me."  
I raised my brows but didn't question him. I slowed my speed greatly and began to step through. I pushed down my shoulder and began to reach back as I normally would when I was snapped back.  
" There lies your problem." Sho spoke as he held my hips firmly in his hands." Your hips are too closed when you reach back, keep them straight." I felt my breath hitch as he pushed his palms even more on my hips to straighten them out. The heat of his skin pressed through my clothes and scarred my hips. Suddenly the atmosphere was different.  
" Good, now reach back."

I did as he told me to when his hands darted to my shoulders and spun me around much quicker than I expected.  
" Don't pause when you reach back. You get scared and it takes time away from your spin. Now go try it."

I still didn't say anything not because I didn't want to but because I wasn't able to. My words were too far from my mouth.

I rounded the corner and my heart began to thump a little faster. I remembered to keep my hips square and I reached back without giving myself a second chance to stop myself. My body lifted high into the air and I felt myself do three clean rotations. The hight I had gotten had thrown me off but the feeling of landing without falling made all the pain worth it.  
" Alright! You did it!" Sho cheered as he skated up to me. Happiness over came me and I felt as if I could tackle him.

" I did it Sho, I did it!"

I couldn't stop myself as I jumped into his arms. Sho graciously picked me up and held me close as we spun around.  
" Now what was that about not getting it?" He asked as he sat me down and looked at me. I gave him a punch in the arm and tried to look annoyed but my smiled never left my lips. My jump wasn't perfect, it still needed work, but I had done it and that was what mattered to me.

" As a treat I'll buy you some coffee on the way back to the hotel." He spoke as he gave my hair a light ruffle. I quickly agreed and skated off towards the door, doing an unnecessary loop jump along the way before stepping off.

* * *

I took my coffee into my hands and thanked the woman before turning and taking a sip. I didn't even bother to wait. The heat felt amazing compared to the coldness of the rink.

" I'm glad you like it." Sho teased as we stepped into the elevator. I starred at the cup for a moment in silence then opened my lips.  
" Thank you Sho. I was really about to give up."

" It's the fact that we have fear and we still jump that makes us skaters isn't it?"

" Did you steal that from some website?" I asked as I looked up at him.  
" Maybe."  
I rolled my eyes. It wasn't shocking to hear that.  
" You'll get up there Sho. You're so close, don't give up."  
He gave a firm nod and finished drink the sip of his coffee.  
" I know I am, I just gotta keep going." When he said that I knew it wasn't him being cocky or full of himself, it was just . . . different. I didn't know how but it just was. The elevator opened and I stepped out and turned to the left to go to my room, leaving Sho to go to the right to his. I bid him a good night and began to walk when he called out my name. I turned and looked at him and I saw him tense. I stood there for a moment in silence and waited for what he was about to say when he shook his head.

" Nothing, never mind."  
I looked at him for a moment." You sure?"  
" Yea, I'm sure. I forgot what I was going to say."  
That was such bullshit. I could see right through his lies. But if he didn't want to say then I wouldn't push him, not after his help tonight.  
" Alright," I say slowly." Good night Sho."  
" Good night Yuna."

Even as he said that I could still hear the resistance on his lips. His words hung there on his tongue but he still said nothing. What ever it was I was going to figure it out. But not tonight. Tonight I was going to shower, enjoy my coffee and watch some T.V. while sinking into my bed.


End file.
